London Bridge is falling down
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: Shonen ai- Sebastian/Ciel- "El puente de Londres va a caer, va a caer, va a caer, el puente de Londres va a caer y Ciel con él"


**TITULO:** LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN

**One Shot**

**Anime:** Kuroshitsuji (o.O y yo que creí que nunca lo iba a aprender a escribir jajaja)

**Pairings/Warning:** Sebastian/Ciel (O algo así. Depende de como se vea)

**Category:** Shonen ai. Algo darkie y angs (no mucho…depende de cómo lo vean)

**Raiting:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Kuroshitsuji, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío son la historia, las ideas y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **__: __**No permitamos que el **__**PLAGIO**__** se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia **__**Robada,**__** por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO.**_

_**COPY LE FAY **__: D__espués de horas de ingeniar y escribir, me di cuenta que mi trabajo necesita estar _**asegurado**_ para que lectores como tú, quienes me permiten continuar con vida, sepan que lo que leen y está escrito por mi se encuentra _**completamente garantizado**_, en escritura y presencia._** Tú**_ te lo mereces y ésta solamente es una de las pocas cosas que haré por ti. Gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes tú lectura. Cualquier comentario, estoy a tus órdenes en FeedBack_

**FEEDBACK:** katrinna_le_.mx **ó **katrinna_le_

**MSN:**shania_

**_______________________________________________________**

**Nota****:**_Esta historia, por ser lo que es contiene OCC en los personajes (creo que eso está claro desde el momento en que se llama: FanFiction) y contiene Shonen ai (algo así como chico/chico). Si no te gusta entonces bye, pero si te agrada o tienes curiosidad, welcome ^^_

____________________________________________________________________

_Mi primera historia de un Anime después de….mejor ni lo recuerdo._

_En cuanto vi el final…algo, mi voz interior…mi otro yo, me dijo que debía hacer esto para sacarme la espinita (después de salir de mi asombro y regresar a la realidad)._

_No esperen mucha miel sobre hojuelas porque no existe. Me gusta conservar un poco el lado psicológico de los personajes y como la historia, en si, fue bastante obscura, pues obviamente no iba a poner un mundo rosa lleno de felicidad._

_Bueno, aquí va, directamente de producciones KLF. Ojala les guste:_

**Katrinna Le Fay**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"_London Bridge is falling down  
falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
__My fair lady."_

Sonrió, tarareando la melodía.

Prestó total atención en lo que preparaba, Té negro de especias Indias y jazmín chino. Una atractiva y refinada combinación para el paladar más exigente.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agradable aroma fuera degustado por su sentido del olfato. La infusión se encontraba lista, el punto de ebullición del agua exacto y el contacto con los ingredientes el tiempo necesario.

Todo era simplemente perfecto.

"_Build it up with iron and steel_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel_

_Build it up with iron and steel_

_My fair lady"_

Sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, colocó los implementos necesarios en la charola de plata que brilló con intensidad al contacto con los rayos de sol, orgullosa, pareciera, de prestar sus servicios a ese _hombre_ en particular.

Las manos enguantadas sostuvieron la charola en lo alto y antes de retirarse, colocó un pequeño plato al lado de la tetera.

"_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow_

_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_My fair lady"_

Con pausados movimientos y verificando que todo permaneciera perfecto a su alrededor, comenzó su ascenso por la larga escalinata, cuya alfombra roja amortiguó sus pasos.

Continuó tarareando, deteniéndose a enderezar, un cuadro que se había salido de su posición. Lo contempló un momento hasta quedar satisfecho, y luego prosiguió su camino.

"_London Bridge is falling down  
falling down, falling down  
London Bridge is falling down  
__My fair lady."_

Colocó la charola en una pequeña mesa, mientras sus diestras manos volaban hacia las cerillas que fueron utilizadas para encender el candil que reposaba en lo alto de un pilar.

Con sumo cuidado prendió la mecha de las velas, quedando su rostro iluminado por ellas.

"_Build it up with iron and steel_

_Iron and steel, iron and steel_

_Build it up with iron and steel_

_My fair lady"_

Sus ojos resplandecieron al contacto con la llama azul del candelabro.

Los humanos hablaban de fuego rojo, pero él, que lo conocía perfectamente, sabía lo equivocado que estaban.

Seres tan inferiores y de fácil control eran tan ignorantes y ególatras como para no detenerse a contemplar el verdadero color del fuego.

Azul intenso, azul quemante, azul imponente, azul catastrófico, azul zafiro como los ojos que tanto idolatraba.

"_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_Bend and bow, bend and bow_

_Iron and steel, will bend and bow_

_My fair lady"_

Tomó las velas con una mano y con la otra, sin mucha dificultad, la charola.

Reanudó su recorrido, sin dejar de lado la etérea sonrisa que reflejaba su verdadero ser.

"_London Bridge is falling __down…  
_

Con la acrobacia de los mejores circenses y sin una gota de sudor por esfuerzo alguno, abrió lentamente la puerta del fondo, introduciéndose en la enorme habitación oscura que aguardaba por su presencia.

Cerró con sigilo y colocando el candelabro en un pequeño buró a mitad de la alcoba, siguió su camino hasta la mesita al lado del ventanal, donde por fin la charola fue depositada

_Falling down, falling down…_

Con mesurados movimientos sirvió la infusión en la tacita y sin llegar a manchar su guante blanco con el oscuro chocolate del pastel, lo presentó al chico que cantaba frente al ventanal, aquella vieja ronda infantil.

_London Bridge is falling down…_

_-_My fair Lady.-Finalizó, hacienda una reverencia al que detuvo su cántico y lo observó.

-Ya ha pasado la hora del té.

-Lo siento mucho, Botchan.

Se inclinó a modo de disculpa, sin permitir que ni la taza o el platito perdieran el equilibrio.

-No importa, de cualquier forma hace mucho que perdí el sentido del tiempo.

Sonrió, irguiéndose y tendiéndole la taza al muchacho que la aceptó y bebió en el acto.

-¿Es el té, del agrado del Botchan?-Indagó, aguardando pacientemente la respuesta.

El muchacho bebió despacio, degustando el líquido como los mayores lo hacían con el vino.

-Es delicioso.-Susurró, cerrando los ojos al sentir que la emulsión calentaba su cuerpo.

Efectuó otra reverencia y sonrió. Él lo conocía tan bien como a sí mismo.

-¿Y el pastel, satisface al Botchan?

El muchacho tomó el tenedor y cortó un pedacito de la torta café y adornada con cerezas que todos los días, sin excepción, llevaban exclusivamente para él.

Movió la cabeza a modo de asentimiento.

-Me alegra saberlo, Botchan.-Sonrió, reverenciando.

El silencio inundó la habitación mientras el muchacho continuó degustando su entremés.

-¿Quiere el Botchan que prepare su baño? ¿O prefiere pasar directamente a la cena?

Ciel Phantomhive depositó el platito en la mesa a su lado y miró hacia el horizonte, donde el sol acababa de ocultarse.

-Deseo otra cosa.-Murmuró, mirando el reflejo de su mayordomo a través del ventanal.

Sebastian Michaelis, fiel sirviente del joven frente a él, lo observó un momento tal y como este lo hacía, para enseguida sonreír y dirigirse a la enorme cama del rincón.

-El Botchan debe tomar un baño espumoso que lo anime. Esta mañana he comprado un producto relajante y con olor a zarzamoras.

-Sebastian...

-Además.-Agregó, ignorando completamente al muchacho que continuaba mirándolo a través de la ventana.-No es bueno cenar sin estar aseado.

Ciel suspiró, cerrando nuevamente los ojos.

-¿Hasta cuando, Sebastian?, ¿hasta cuando?-Susurró, sabiendo que el otro lo escucharía.

Y así fue, pues de inmediato pudo sentir la caricia del mayordomo.

-Botchan.-Murmuró Sebastian, hincándose frente al chico que permitió que tomara su mano entre las suyas.-No hablemos sobre eso.

-Entonces, ¿cuando?-Indagó, enarcando una ceja.

El mayordomo sonrió, acariciando el perfecto rostro que aguardaba por alguna respuesta diferente. Pero esa vez, igual que siempre, no llegaría.

-¿Usted tiene alguna idea de cuanto le adoro?

Ciel abrió la boca para responder, pero fue cerrada por el dedo enguantado que delineó el contorno de sus labios con parsimonia y cuidado.

-Más de lo que pudiera imaginar.

-Tú eres un demonio, no puedes…

-Puedo, porque así lo deseo.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza. Ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de las veces que esa charla se había efectuado. Siempre las mismas cuestiones, y por ende, las mismas respuestas.

Comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

-¿A caso devorar mi alma, no es mejor que esto?

-No entiendo la pregunta del Botchan.-Respondió el mayordomo, quien continuaba acariciando la mano de su amo.

-Me has puesto en esta casa que se asemeja tanto a la mía. Realizas quehaceres que ni siquiera tienen razón de ser. Preparas alimentos que solo yo degusto, podas árboles que ni siquiera crecen. Me tienes prisionero.

-¿Cómo puede decir el Botchan, semejante cosa?-Indagó Sebastian, efectuando un gesto de enfado.

-¡Porqué es la verdad!-Enfatizó el joven, soltándose del agarre de quien se incorporó y lo observó con hastío.-Sigues tratándome como tú amo, pero al mismo tiempo soy tú cautivo. En este lugar podré dar _órdenes_, pero _jamás_ me permitirás marchar.

-Tenemos un trato.

-El trato está hecho. Has tomado el sello.-Dijo, mostrándole el ojo que tiempo atrás portó un parche.

Sebastian enarcó una ceja, más en el acto sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho.

-Sus ojos, Botchan, son la joya más preciada que jamás veré.

-¿Por qué insistes en esto?, ¿Por qué te niegas a dejarme ir?

-Yo no le niego nada, puede irse cuando le plazca.

Ciel gruñó.

-Pero me daría mucha pena perder, a alguien a quien adoro tanto.

-Tú no me adoras.-Negó el muchacho, lanzando un golpe y desviando la dirección de la mano que pretendía tocarlo una vez más.-Tú me odias.

-El Botchan no debería decir eso.-Señaló el mayordomo.-Todo lo que yo quiero es tener al Botchan por siempre a mi lado. Conforme, con bien, provisto de todos los mimos y cualquier capricho que yo le pueda dar. Permitiéndome permanecer a su lado para hacer de su vida, la mejor.

-¡Esto no es vida!-Se exaltó el joven, tirando la valiosísima bajilla que descansaba a su lado.-Esto es una prisión, una ilusión. Hice un trato contigo y solo yo cumplí con lo pactado.

-Debería sentirse feliz de que aquel día, cuando lo conduje hasta el sitio que elegí para finalizar todo, no le arrancara el corazón o el alma de un zarpazo.

-Fue mucho peor.-Gruñó el muchacho, girando el rostro cuando el mayordomo se acercó a él.

-¿Por qué tiene el Botchan que hacerlo todo tan difícil?, ¿Cuándo será el día en que acepte las cosas como son?

-Nunca.-Pronunció el muchacho, tan bajito pero con tanto odio que el otro solo sonrió.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de usted, Botchan.-Susurró Sebastían, tomando su mentón, girándolo con delicadeza para mirarlo a los ojos.-El espíritu de lucha y odio que aun conserva. Dos cosas maravillosas que jamás pude encontrar en nadie más. Usted, es diferente, Botchan. Mi más preciada posesión y también…donde recae mi fidelidad.

Ciel ni siquiera se movió, permitió que la boca del demonio invadiera la suya, sometiéndolo, una vez más, a sus designios.

-Será mejor que comience a acostumbrarse, Botchan. Porque planeo tenerlo aquí, por toda la eternidad.

-No podrás tenerme aquí siempre, alguna vez te cansarás y tendrás que buscar a alguien más que desee hacer un trato contigo.

-Oh, el Botchan habla como si estuviera tan celoso.-Rió Sebastian, sin separarse demasiado del que lo observaba con puro odio.

-Tú hambre de almas, alguna vez tendrá que volver.

-Mientras lo tenga a usted, mi adorado Botchan, eso no me interesa. Puedo vivir eternamente solo de usted, alimentándome de sus sentimientos de odio, de depresión, de cansancio. De sus gestos y palabras. De sus besos que renuentes terminan por corresponderme, obsequiándome el más preciado elixir jamás creado. Teniendo todo esto, ¿usted piensa que buscaré a alguien más? El Botchan aun es un pequeño niño. Pero no hay prisa en crecer, ¿verdad?

El mayordomo lo besó rápidamente para después erguirse y caminar hasta la puerta.

-Prepararé su baño, Bocthan. Esta noche la cena será exquisita.

Ciel Phantomhive cerró los ojos y suspiró. Era inútil, jamás lo dejaría escapar o morir. Ciento cincuenta años habían pasado desde aquel incendio fatídico en Londres que terminó con mucho, incluyendo su adorado _puente_. Una centuria y cinco décadas desde que su trato estuvo listo para ser pagado.

Lo que creyó sería una muerte bien merecida, después de obtener su anhelada venganza, se convirtió en la obsesión de un demonio.

Había intentado de mil maneras poner punto final a eso. Estaba cansado, siempre sería lo mismo. A pesar de su pasado y de todo lo que había hecho, era un esclavo y así sería por siempre.

Ese era su precio a pagar por haber realizado un trato demoniaco con un ente que se deleitaba de la venganza y el odio, pero que también lo hacía de su sufrir.

-Regresaré en un momento, Botchan. Solo iré a revisar la cena.

-Sebastian.-Llamó el chico antes de que este saliera.- Haz algo por mí.

-_Si, mi señor_.-Respondió en el acto con una reverencia.

-Mátame.

-Eso es algo que como un simple mayordomo, jamás, podría hacer. Ni como orden.

-¿Y como demonio?

La sonrisa siniestra del _hombre_ se reflejó en el ventanal.

-Eso es algo que como demonio…no me apetece hacer. Volveré enseguida. Debería de considerar ser más precavido con los postres que amablemente le preparo todos los días. Tirarlos, es una falta grave de respeto, mi señor.

Ciel cerró las manos en puño.

-Por cierto, esa melodía con la que me obsequia todas las tardes… ¿Podría volver a entonarla? Me gusta escucharlo cantar, Botchan

-Maldita sea.-Siseo, mirando la puerta cerrarse, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada al respecto. Jamás.

Sebastian permaneció recargado un momento en la puerta. Su tétrica figura se perdía con la oscuridad.

Todos los días era lo mismo. Su Botchan debería de estar acostumbrado, pero precisamente eran sus reclamos y el olor a odio lo que mantenían a Ciel Phantomhive en aquel lugar.

Jamás lo dejaría ir, nunca. Se había acostumbrado tanto a él, a su presencia, a su carácter, a todo él, que retenerlo había sido la única forma de mantenerse en su lugar.

Un demonio jamás tiene emociones y lo que él experimentaba por ese niño no recaía en eso precisamente.

Lo que experimentaba por ese niño que comenzó a cantar, era algo tan suyo que solo él tenía el derecho de saber.

Se apartó de la puerta y sonrió con satisfacción.

Con lentitud comenzó su caminata, siendo un fantasma entre las sombras de aquella casa que creó exclusivamente para _él._

_London Bridge is falling down  
falling down, falling down__…  
_

Habían hecho un trato, y durante mucho tiempo él realizó su parte al pie de la letra, ahora le tocaba al chico, hacer lo suyo.

-Del modo en que yo quiera, cuando quiera y como quiera. Ciel Phantomhive, tú eres mío por toda la eternidad.

_London Bridge is falling down…_

-My fair Lady.

**FIN**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Qué si haré otro? No lo creo, igual…nunca se sabe ^^

Igual es pegajoso eso de: "London Bridge is falling down…"

Por lo pronto me quedo satisfecha y sabiendo que puedo regresar a escribir sobre Anime, porque soy Otaku y ya me hacía falta.

See ya everyone ^^

**KLF**

Mayo 09


End file.
